I try
by Hannah Melto
Summary: As Arnold wonders through the streets of Hillwood, wondering what the rain has to offer, he finds a new perspective on miss Helga G. Pataki. A what was to be a quick oneshot. Now is a much longer oneshot.


_Hi everyone! So how are you doing? Good? Bad? well thats *insert appropriate response*. Im kinda pacing myself with school work, and I don't have a job, so I've been coming up with more and more HA fics. Not as long mind you and most not having to do with my HHAE one. And a lot are probably better then this one shot. I actually have something fun prepared that I'm gonna post soon so that will be fun._

_This is just a quick one shot song fic. The song is actually the reason I'm doing this cause I wrote it myself. With Helga in mind. So yeah sorry theres no place you can go get the melody... I have myself singing it but trust me, no one wants to hear that... I've got allergies up in my nose causing all kinds of trouble._

_So lets just dive right in._

I try

It was a damp october night, the streets of Hillwood covered in scattered puddles; it had been raining a lot lately. Or at least it seemed that way, which was good, considering how little it rained this past summer. But though the small patches of grass were enjoying the drink most were rather annoyed at the water nearly filling up the streets. Cars tending to splash nearly everyone. People had started even carrying their umbrellas at there side to shield water from the cars rather then the sky. The sky was gray and the noise of water slushing down into the swears was omnipresent.

Everyone seemed to hate it.

Accept the young man walking down the pedestrian free sidewalks, it was late and everyone else had gone home to get dry. But Arnold enjoyed the rain. As he was walking, with no one looking, he took a moment and turned his gaze upward, removing his hood to feel the rain on his face. To him, the rain was life. It seemed to bring with it so many good things.

The memory of finding his parents after so many years popped into his mind. It had been less dramatic then he thought. He was so sure he would have some crazy adventure, as he tended to always have, but no. They had just shown up, on his door step on day. The shock alone nearly killed him. It took Im days to come to terms with the fact that he wasn't dreaming. The memory was so clear, they stood there.. soaked in the rain, he could tell they looked tense and worried as he looked through the door, but when he finally opened it, it was just shock. They hadn't aged a day, but seeing them in the flesh for the first time, Arnold didn't know what to do. And he could only imagine the pain they must have felt when reality hit them, that there boy was not a baby as they left him, but now a strapping young lad of 16.

Those had to be the longest two weeks of his life, he took a break from school, just to get to know them better. They spent hours talking, and at the end of each day Arnold would fall asleep in his parents bed in their new room, between them, final feeling whole. But he was 16 so after the first two weeks he stopped. They still did try to spend time together in vast quantities, heck they even had a big party for all of the missed birthdays. The whole town was invited and Arnold was left to blow out the cake 15 times, so that was fun. Everyone seemed to settle there differences for a day, for Arnold's sake, even...

Ah, now there was another person who was brought by the rain. Helga hadn't changed much from there years at P.S. 118, she was less of a bully though, yet her sharp tongue never dulled. And any fights she was in were not really started by her. She was less loud and obnoxious. And she bugged Arnold way less. Which bugged him.

He was sure, absolutely positive, that being attracted to Helga romantically was possibly the worst idea ever. And he had tried over the years to resist that ever alluring siren charm that pulled his heart towards her. And in the moments when she offered her 'truce' to him on there outings with Phoebe and Gerald who were now a couple, she was bewitching as she made jokes and, what seemed to him like, flirting quips. But for fear of rejection, he kept away, happy to be as close to her as he was.

He had actually taken to hiding a picture of her under his old baseball cap. Something he was sure he would never have done with any other girl, but that was the thing with Helga, she just had this affect on him. He just wished it was the other way around.

Finishing his moment of enjoying the rain against his face, he quickly hiked up his hood again, pulling the zipper up all the way on his sweatshirt, and started walking again. He wasn't sure where he was going. But he enjoyed walking in the rain, it helped him clear his head, and... well in a slightly strange way, he always thought that he might run into one of those nice little gifts the rain always tends to bring. He continued down the street, feeling a chill as the puddles started to further soak the bottom of his jeans. Noticing a dim light from what looked like some beatnik cafe, he fled in seeking refuge.

As he stepped in his was greeted with a warm jazz melody filling the air, as well as a general sense of warmth coupled with the smell of unground coffee beans. He had been in a few times before, Iggy worked there part time and he would occasionally come to chat every now and again while he was on break. But he had never been in at such a late hour, and he knew Iggy would not be there. A stage was set for what looked like an open mike night, and Arnold quickly ordered his coffee and took a seat in the far back booth. He couldn't see the stage, but that wasn't really the point. He sipped his coffee slowly, enjoying the odd sensation as he felt the warmth travel through is chest to his stomach. He gazed out the window for a moment before returning to his coffee, getting lost in thought.

It was not long before the open mic started. Poets and signers alike took their moment in the spot light and then there just applause. Some of them were pretty good, and by the sound of some of the audience some were regulars. It wasn't till he had nearly finished his coffee when someone had walked on stage receiving a huge reaction. Arnold's curiosity got the best of him and he spun round to see a girl dressed in a black skirt, black tights and a striped striped blouse, Long straight black hair hung loosely under her black beret. She looked kinda familiar but Arnold was too far to get a good look at her face. She was caring a guitar, and looked to be about his age. Arnold turned back round but decided to watch her blurred reflection in the glass. Trying to remember if he had known anyone with long black straight hair. And then she spoke.

" Hi everyone." Her voice was familiar but the tone was unusual, a few people whooped and hollered, a few snaps were heard from approving beatnik.

" I know poetry is my normal thing but... I'm kinda testing the waters with song writing. So if I suck,_ deal with it_."

That was it, that tone just at the end, she recovered to her usual tone as she introduced the song but it was lost on him, He knew that voice. It had haunted his dreams, day and night. He spun round again but kept his head low, pulling the drawstrings even tighter on his hoody to keep it from falling off and his signature hair from popping out. He still couldn't make out her face from his distance away but something caught is eye. Tied to the top of the guitar was a pink ribbon.

Arnold's thoughts went wild as he spun back around hiding even further in his booth, his breath became rapid. What was he gonna do. Yes, more then anything he wanted to listen to her song but the fact she was in disguise was probably cause it was super personal which meant he was dead if she ever found out he had heard. And there was the option of sneaking out, it was dark enough. But if it was Helga he was sure she would be able to spot his head, even without his hair giving him away. And although that chance was actually slim, the side of Arnold that wanted to stay took it and made getting caught leaving sound like the worst case scenario. After all, he reasoned, if he was gonna get caught no matter what he might as well make it worth it.

And there was a 3rd part of his brain that said it still might not be Helga at all, and that he shouldn't leave because of nothing right? So that was it... he would stay. He heard the strum of her guitar and felt his heart jump. Hoping this wouldn't end badly.

" Ok this is called. 'I Try'" Arnold watched her reflections as the sound of her guitar filled the silence of the room. And just as the melody began to relax Arnold's heart, she started singing. And his heart rate sped up again.

_Hey Hey Hey_

_ What are you doing, Looking my way_

_ Hey Hey Hey_

_ Why don't you turn around, cause hear me say_

_ That I... can't stand... your face._

_ So I put... you in... your place._

_ Hey Hey Hey_

_ You see me walking... with my friends _

_ You Say Say Say_

_ You wanna be my friend well that depends_

_ If you... can change... those eyes..._

_ I don't think... you reeal..ise_

_ I try... I try_

_ Cause I hate you _

_ But I love you_

_ Oh why..._

_ Do you bother me so much_

_ Yes you do_

_ Every Moment _

_ Of the day_

_ I follow you,_

_ To my dismay_

_ Cause in my heart_

_ I believe_

_ That you will never_

_ Care for a girl like me._

Arnold sat in shock. Was she, singing, about... no it. It couldn't be. Helga hated a lot of people, just because he liked her and his brian was putting that thought in his head it didn't mean...

But then again. She had never given most other guys a heat of the moment confession and taken it back. It wasn't much considering the take back, but it put Arnold in the lead at least with other guys. Forgetting his lukewarm coffee he continued to listen with a light heart, imagining the best case scenario, where the song was indeed about him.

_Hey Hey Hey_

_ What are you playing at?_

_ Back off boy_

_ Hey Hey Hey_

_ What are you doing?_

_ My hearts not a toy_

_ For you... to mess with.. and destroy_

_ Stop... acting... so coy._

_ I try... I try..._

_ Cause I hate you_

_ But I love you_

_ Oh why..._

_ Do you bother me so much _

_ Yes you do_

_ Every moment _

_ Of the day_

_ I follow you_

_ To my dismay_

_ Cause in my heart_

_ I believe_

_ That you will never care for a girl like me._

But Helga was so amazing, who couldn't care for her, Arnold thought. But he had already fallen. He knew that Helga was a rare type to live as much as a rare type to love. But that was one of the reasons of what made her so amazing.

_I'll never say it _

_ You can't make me_

_ Say those dumb words_

_ NO Way! Infinity_

_ So in the mean time _

_ look away_

_ Before I regret something_

_ That I'm bound to say_

_ I try... I try..._

_ To battle these feelings_

_ Inside..._

_ My head is constantly reeling_

_ Cause I don't know_

_ You wont go_

_ Just take it slow_

_ Until you know_

_ It's just so_

_ The pain will grow_

_ And I'll just tie my feelings up In a little bow_

_ ..._

_ I try... I try..._

_ Cause I hate you _

_ But I love you_

_ Oh why..._

_ Do you bother me so much _

_ Yes you do_

_ Every moment _

_ of every day_

_ I follow you _

_ To my dismay_

_ Cause in my heart_

_ I believe _

_ That you could never _

_ Love a girl like me._

As the last notes faded the cafe erupted in an uncharacteristically round of applause. Well enough deserved, but arnold couldn't clap, he was to lost in thought. That small kernel of optimism in him, that let him think the song was about him, was only heated with the rest of the song, and now he felt his heart rattling around in his chest trying to move forward to go great the girl, but Arnold just sat. Frozen. Staring at her blurred reflection in the rain covered window. He watched as she walked off stage, and as soon as she left he bolted out the door.

But instead of returning home, as his brain wished, to ever forget this whole thing along with the chance that it was about someone else. His feet led him to the end of the block quickly turning to the ally and headed for the back entrance of the cafe. As he got closer he could hear a conversation of which one of the muffled voices seemed to be the same girl from the stage. His pace quickened and as he reached for the door it flew open knocking him back into a puddle. But as soon as it opened the voices cleared.

" Naw, I gotta get home. Parents are out and I gotta feed my cat. I'll pick up the guitar tomor.. Oh my god!" She said noticing Arnold on the ground.

" I'm so sorry! Are you o..." She had rushed over with her umbrella, no longer wearing her wig or dark clothing, but Arnold noticed something that looked like strands of hair sticking out from her duffle bag. Arnold had fallen just out of the light provided by the small lamp above the door, but the fall had nocked of his hood, and as soon as Helga was close enough.

" ARNOLD!?"

Arnold was speechless, she looked beautiful, and he was so happy it was actually her. But he felt that slight dread, that pull at the back of his mind, yanking him from his fantasias. The thought of not wanting to be killed by Helga G. Pataki. He was crap at lying, but it was better then nothing.

" Hi Helga. What are you doing here?"

" Thats my line Arnoldo. I didn't know creeping in alleys was your thing."

" I was just on a walk..."

" Though the Alley?"

" Its a short cut home."

Helga took a second to process before kneeling beside him, her face getting closer as she stared into his eyes. Arnold thought his heart was going to stop dead, or explode, or both. He felt his cheeks grow warm, contrasting his soggy butt growing colder by the second. She gave Arnold a look of annoyance.

" You live in the other direction Football head."

Crap! Arnold shifted in his puddle trying to pull away from Helga's eyes, she was reading him like a book.

" And you smell like coffee beans." At first the statement just seemed factual, but as Arnold watched her finish her thought her look of annoyance faded and her eyes went wide.

The other person who was talking to Helga earlier came out hearing the commotion. Ah crap, it was the girl who served his coffee.

Helga ruffly picked Arnold up by his sweatshirt, lifting him off the damp ground, only to shove him against a damp wall.

" Hey Ashly.. You see this kid before?"

" Uh yeah he came in just before open mic."

Helga didn't say anything. She looked at Arnold processing slightly, she let go, her nerves seeming to fade.

" Ah well at least I know your not creeping in alleys, now I can walk home safe with out worries of being assaulted by a pervert."

Arnold flushed, but then looked at her confused. Was she, did she realize he knew it was her up there.

" Ah Helga is everything ok?" the girl asked.

" Yeah fine." Helga said wiping the dirt of her knees and picking up her umbrella that arnold just noticed she had dropped earlier. " Im heading home."

" Oh Helga your guitar! Marry just finished your act so you don't have to wait..."

Arnold watched slightly amused as Helga dashed over to the girl, covering her mouth. Yeup, she was banking on her disguise. Now Arnold's not much of a lier.. but this had a fun potential.

" Oh Helga, I didn't know you play."

He waited as she fabricated her excuse.

" Ah.. not really. I have it just for show, but a few friends of mine don't have one so I.. Lend it to them?"

On the whole it was a good lie, but as far as Pataki's usual lies, it just wasn't up to par. And poorly executed to boot. But Arnold played along.

" Oh cool. I can help you carry it home if your hands are full."

" Ah... sure. Football head. Be right back."

" She ducked inside and Arnold looked at the confused girl, He gave her a sly smile and put his finger to his lips, silently shushing her. She smiled knowingly back and gave a wink and a thumbs up before going back in.

Helga appeared shortly after, handing Arnold the case. He slung it over his shoulder and noticed that the rain had stopped hitting his head. Looking up he saw Helga's red umbrella.

" Don't get the wrong idea football head. I just don't wanna damage the equipment."

" Whatever you say Helga."

" Damn straight."

They started walking out of the alley and as they got to the street arnold stepped over to Helga's other side, so that he was closest to the street. Helga gave him a look of confusion.

" What are you doing?"

" A gentleman never allows a lady to walk on the street side."

" Uhh.. why?"

" Gentleman's secret." He added with a chuckle.

" Ok.. weirdo."

The two walked in silence for a while before Arnold struck up conversation.

" So did you enjoy the show?"

" Huh?" Helga was caught off guard by the question. " Uh sure, I mean poetry is not really my thing but I guess they were kinda ok."

" So you just go to support your friends?"

" Yeup."

" You wouldn't happen to be friends with that black haired girl in the beret , would you?"

" H-Her? Ah kind of. She uhh... borrowed my guitar. Why her specifically football head?"

" I don't know. I liked her song, sounded like it came from the heart, plus she's got a good voice..." he paused for a moment. " And she was very pretty."

Helga stopped dead for a moment before continuing again, her face turned down trying to recompose herself, shifting and fidgeting with her duffle bag.

" S-so you like black haired girls... huh football head?"

" Its not really her hair color Helga." he took a moment watching her squirm slightly. it was kinda amusing. And he knew she couldn't run, he had her guitar after all. He chuckled a little before adding. " I tend to go for blonds anyway."

Though it was meant to be a joke he couldn't help but feel nervous as her head whipped around to face him. Perhaps he had said to much. He started scratching his cheek a little trying to hide the blush that was beginning to grow.

She never did respond and the two just kept in silence.

" S-so." Helga nervously started. " How come you were there."

" Coincidence."

" lier."

" Im not lying."

There was the look of disbelief again. But arnold just chucked as he explained.

" No really, i was just on a stroll and it got a bit cold so I came in for a cup of coffee to warm me up."

" You were out.. for a stroll.. in the rain?"

" Its not raining too bad now, I'd say its more like a drizzle."

" But still, I mean... its not exactly strolling weather."

" I.." he contemplated this next thing. It was a truth, and not a harmful one but... something about opening up to Helga made him feel nervous and relaxed at the same time. " I like the rain."

Helga didn't answer she just kind of looked at him before turning forward. A small blush on her cheeks, she was probably just cold. But he was surprised as her eyes softened and a small smile grew on her cheeks.

" Me too."

" Really?"

" Well yeah, I mean.. sure its kinda an inconvenience at that moment to most people, but it would suck with out rain and..."

She paused.

" Rain is life. Whats there to hate. It brings good things if your willing to wait with it long enough."

Arnold was surprised how much her statement matched his thoughts. He was about to say something when a car whizzed by causing a big splash, in which he was able to skillfully turn to face it head on, there by protecting both Helga, and her guitar. Leaving him soaked though. Helga just looked at him in aw before it finally clicked.

" Ohh..." her surprise faded and twisted its way into a smirk. " 'Gentlemen's secret' my butt."

Arnold just shrugged in response as they continued on there way. Helga lightly punched him in the arm offering a small 'thanks'.

The rest of the walk was held in silence, a comfortable silence, of which Helga related thoughts filled his head, and he debated taking her hand. It wasn't long though before the reached the front stoop of her house. Helga took the guitar and climbed up, leaving Arnold at the bottom as she fumbled with her keys, once the door was open she turned around.

" Well this is it Football head. Thanks for the help."

" You're wel... AAHHCHOO!"

Well.. that came out of no where. Arnold felt a shiver run up his spine. And oddly enough second after his sneeze, the sky opened up, and greeted the two kids with a downpour.

" Jesus Christ Arnold! What are you, God?"

" Unlikely."

" Shit, you better get inside, even if you borrowed my umbrella you would die out there. I'll even open up a temporary truce for you for bring my guitar home."

" Ah thanks." Arnold said climbing the stairs and entering the dwellings of Helga G. Pataki.

The house was dark, the only sound was the ticking of a large grandfather clock in the living room coupled with the rain outside. Arnold stood in the front entry way as Helga hit the lights. She gave him a humored look.

"Jeese Arnold, that car really got you."

Arnold laughed, " Well some of this is also from walking around and then from my little sit in the ally way.

" Well what ever its from I cant send you home like that even if it stops raining. Ill see if big bobs got anything to offer and your free to take a shower while i dry your close.

Arnold was about to object, partly along the lines of not wanting her to go through the trouble, mostly because being a 17 year old boy in the house of a girl you like, naked... it just tended to make one nervous. But he was interrupted with the sound of a soft mew from a distance.

" Ah hold up first I need to feed Panger."

" Panger?"

" My cat."

Sure enough as Helga slid of the duffle bag and took of her shoes a white cat with bright green eyes wandered over and began rubbing against Helga.

" Yes yes.. Food. I know." She picked up the cat cradling it in her arms she turned towards Arnold.

" This is Panger bon!"

" Interesting name."

" Ah its celtic. Got it from this movie I like. Wait here and try not to drip too much while I go feed her.

And with that Helga disappeared to the kitchen, though Arnold could hear a soft melody creeping through the halls. A slightly eerie melody, old sounding, hard to explain. Kinda mystical he guessed. He couldn't understand the words, but her singing was proof enough, she was that girl. Helga soon returned, leaving Panger in the kitchen, and began leading Arnold upstairs.

" I'll get the shower started and find you a towel and something to wear." Arnold just nodded. Once the shower was started she ordered him to get undressed while she went to find close.

When she returned to his dismay he had only had time to peal of his shirts. On the bright side, he was not completely naked, on the downside, he would have rather like to be in the shower were she could have seen nothing. Thankfully she seemed a bit flustered too which put him at ease, and the slight 'up down' look she gave him, gave him a boost of confidence.

" Ah-" she stuttered " H-here. I hope they fit. My dad's kinda huge."

And with that she fled. Leaving Arnold half naked, alone, in Helga's bathroom.

But that was soon a thought of the past. For soon he was COMPLETELY naked and alone in Helga's bathroom. As well at one point Helga re entered to gather his wet clothing. Honestly Arnold didn't see this coming. He did not expect to be standing in Helga's shower after having listened to a song that he was so sure was for him it felt like his mind was going to become numb with all the thoughts. But Helga was always full of surprises.

She shower was quick and Arnold stepped out finding a rather large polo shirt and an equally large pair of shorts. Thankfully Helga had left his boxers, probably out of embarrassment. Because the shorts did anything but fit. The shirt was rather large too but thanks to gravity and his shoulders being just broad enough it was able to stay on.. kinda. And it fell just past his waist, leaving evidence of his boxers. Good, the last thing he needed was to look like he was just wearing a shirt. He exited and headed down stares towards what sounded like the weather channel.

" Bad news football head. Another flash flood. Guess you're stuck for the ni... "

She had turned around to look at him. And in seeing the lack of shorts that she had brought him a blush hit her face.

".. They didn't fit... did they."

" Not even close."

" Well at least your boxers are kinda dry and the shirt kinda fits."

Arnold silently agreed.

" You better call your grandpa. I don't think I could send you walking home in this."

" Good idea." Arnold agreed walking to the main entrance where the phone was. The conversation didn't last long. There were a few jabs when Grandpa found out where he was staying, and with who, but other then that everything seemed ok.

he hung up, walking back in to the room. He joined her on the floor. She was playing with her cat. And it looks like she had changed too. Now wearing another pair of old jeans and one of her, as she called them, 'nerd shirts'.

As Arnold sat down Panger got up and began investigating this new person. Arnold put his hand out as an offering and Panger sniffed it hesitantly before accepting it and climbing into Arnold's lap.

" Wow. She's usually more cautious around others. You got a way with animals football head."

" It could just be the fact I live with 10 other cats, you know.. the strays grandma brings home."

" Naw you just took a shower.. that sent is hidden.. actually."

Helga leaned forward giving Arnold's hair a light sniff. And with her so close, Arnold couldn't help but breath in her sweet sent as well. She pulled back a little too soon in Arnold's opinion.

" I knew it. You smell like me."

" What?!"

" You used my shampoo."

Ah.. he did.. a little bit.. out of habit. In order to calm down he had to convince himself it wasn't Helga's shower. But then he let his guard down a little too much and started washing up like normal. Kind of embarrassing. He turned his head down toward Panger to hid his slightly stained cheeks, his hair falling over his face, only to find amusement as Panger began licking water off the strands of hair.

" Haha! She does that to me all the time." Helga laughed sitting closer to scratch Pangers neck, who was rather enjoying the surprise treat.

" Really? This is kind of weird. I can honestly say I've never had a cat lick my hair."

" Your hair ever been wet when you play with your grandma's cats."

" I... don't think so."

" That that explains why."

Arnold continued to watch the cute cat lick his hair.. he didn't want to raise his head back up, for fear of depriving the cat of her treat, but he also wanted to talk to Helga. So in the most awkward way, he started talking to her with his hair in front of his face.

" I don't remember you having a cat."

" Yeah she's new to the family. Bout a year and a half now."

" Still you don't talk about her."

" Whats there to talk about. Im not some crazy cat lover who's gonna post millions of pics. She's like a friend, and I treat her as such I do with most my friends."

" By letting them lick water from you hair."

Helga laughed. Good, Arnold enjoyed when he could keep up the wit with her.

" No, more like, not going on and on about them to other friends. Aside if any stories come up, but not a lot so far."

" You just never strike me as a pet person."

" I don't mind them. It was just convincing big bob to let me get one. Once I got a job I got her. And I pay for all her stuff. Food, medical, the works. My therapist suggested it."

" You go to therapy?"

" Jeese Arnold, thats kinda obvious. I mean even if I didn't have anything wrong with me, for all the stuff I used to do.. they still would have sent me to a shrink. Its not so bad though, its good for venting. And she knows me pretty well so were good friends."

" Cool.."

" Yeah. So she suggested it and as soon as I got a job, found a shelter, found Panger." With that Helga lifted Panger, and in a very un Helga like way, began to snuggle playfully with it. " She is my fuzzy object of which I express my need for unconventional companion ship and love. Plus she's pretty smart."

" And the name? I think you kinda explained it."

" Oh yeah! Well you obviously haven't seen the movie. Which we should totally fix!" Helga stood placing the cat on her head, finding the DVD and setting everything up. " Ok so my friend who is obsessed with foreign made movies and mythology gave this to me and it is so cool, its this beautifully animated and well researched movie about an actual book called the 'Book of Kells' and monks and pickings and magic fairies."

" Sounds awesome."

" Yeah, and they have tons of irish mythology laced in. like this monster Crom Cruach which is some pagan god or something I don't really get that part, but they fantasied a lot of actual historical stuff. like ugh.. its hard to explain."

Arnold chuckled. There was a time when Helga only got this excited about wrestling, which he knew she still enjoyed watching, but the joy in her seemed to over shadow Helga usual persona. In these moments, he could see the real Helga. He also could have chuckled without even having known Helga though. Because here was this excited girl talking about fairies with a cat clinging to her head.

" Why don't you explain while we watch."

" You.. You're ok with that?"

" Sure! Why not. If it makes it more awesome."

" It totally does. Trust me."

She motioned towards the couch and the two teens sat down. As the movie played Panger sat between them, and Helga took moments to pause and point out symbolism and history. And then he caught the melody that Helga had song.

" You were singing that earlier."

" Oh yeah. Its kinda nerdy, but i do it out of habit, I sing it to Panger. And she likes it so i cant just stop."

" Huh. Do you know what the lyrics mean?"

" Eh.. something like.. _there is nothing in this life but mist, and were only hear for a short sharp while._"

" Whoa deep."

" Yeah I kinda like it. Its like, there are a lot of things we don't know, and may not live long enough to figure it out but." she paused " thats.. ok. I guess. I don't know. It makes me feel relaxed a little."

" Me too kinda. I mean its no 'carpe diem' but it puts an interesting perspective on how to go about your life."

The two finished there moments exchanging smiles, and returning to the film. Just as the Vikings were benign there attack though, the screen went black.

In fact.. everything went black.

" Shit, the power. Stay here foot ball head I'll go find some kinda light." with Helga gone Panger wandered into his lap. He picked up the fluffy cat, his eyes starting to adjust to the light to see her more. He began playing with her, and not even realizing it, he started to sing softly, a song that had been kinda stuck in his head.

_Hey Hey Hey_

_ What are you doing, Looking in my way_

the rest of the song he hummed with the occasional line or a trumpet sound. He was having a bit of fun until he heard a pile of stuff drop.

" Helga? You ok?"

He turned around to see her figure.. He couldn't really make out her face but she wasn't moving.

" Helga?"

He started to stand in concern but she shook her head and began gathering the fallen items.

" Ah I'm fine Arnold just.. yeah.. whatever. Here."

She tossed him his closes. He had almost forgotten about them. Though considering they were his only change of clothing he was thinking of sticking to what he was wearing and saving his stuff for tomorrow when his grandpa would come. He looked at Helga in the dim lights that she began setting up.

Pants though.. pants would be good. He slipped them on, trying to avoid all awkwardness, as Helga rolled out a few sleeping bags. Once his was laid out he flopped over on it stretching, it had been a seriously tiering day. He was sure most of him could go without anymore excitement. He rolled onto his stomach and looked up, his eyes met with Helga.

Maybe he was wrong.

He turned his gaze down towards the source of dim light. He chuckled.

" Fake candles?"

" There Olga's. I figure wax and fire on the floor equals not good."

" Good point."

" I also set up a touch light in the bathroom. So I think were covered."

" Thats pretty smart."

" Yeah well, this ain't my first black out bucko. And it wont be the last. Every so often we get an expensive power-bill that Big Bob refuses to pay. So they cut us off. He tries to make us go without power out of pride, but he winds up paying it when he realizes that he cant watch his cruddy soaps."

" Wow. That kinda sucks."

" Tell me about it."

Arnold silently watched as Helga played with Panger's ears, thoughts racing through his head, and one slipping out before he could catch himself.

" You could always stay with me."

Helga looked at him wide eyes.

" I- I MEAN.. with th- if the power goes off again... cause of your dad. We got some spare rooms... or.. you could stay in my room." he mumbled that last bit. God what was he thinking. He's gotta cover it up fast. " Like a sleep over!"

" Arn't you a little old to have a ' just sleep over' with a girl."

" I.. don't think so?" He wished the light was just a bit brighter, so he could gage her reaction as she sat there quietly watching him. Secretly he was hoping she was just as flustered as him. " I mean Gerald and Phoebe have them all the time."

" Uhh.. Arnold? I think thats-"

Helga was interrupted as lightning from outside filled the room with light for a moment, in that arnold could see a darker tinge on her cheeks. The thunder roared, shaking the house.

" Jeese thats some storm." Helga quickly changed the subject. " Glad I didn't make you walk home."

" Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay." He smiled at her. But she just turned away.

" Well.. a truce is a truce."

" Why a truce though."

" What do you mean?"

" Why can't we forget the truce and just be nice to each other all the time. Like friends?"

" Look Arnold, I'm not the easiest person to be friends with. Trust me when I say these truces with you? They take A LOT out of me."

" Why? I'm sure if you just gave it time it wouldn't."

" Because I say so thats why! And why are you so desperate to be my friend."

" Because I like you, thats why."

Helga was utterly flabbergasted. She opened her mouth trying to speak, but nothing came out. Arnold on the other hand, leaned in closer to her.

" I like your sharp wit and your sense of humor, and how brave and awesome, and smart and..." Arnold stopped himself before he got ahead. Confessing wasn't the goal just yet. " I wouldn't mind if you kept calling me names, or made fun of me. Heck..." he took a deep breath, getting so close to her face that he could feel her breath tickle his nose. " I would like you even if you wrote _Songs _or _Poetry._" he dove in for the kill hopefully while she was in shock, leaning closer till his lips just barely brushed hers, He felt a spark of excitement, and just as he was about to complete his mission, she stood up hastily.

" I- I I ah.. I sh- shoul-d g... go s"

She stuttered slowly trying to exit out of the room. But Arnold was too fast, he stood, swiftly making his way over to her. He grabbed her wrist, pulled her close, and pressed his lips against hers.

The spark he had felt just a moment ago was now more like waves of electricity, pulsing through his body. He was sure he could power the whole neighborhood on just this kiss alone. Helga was stiff in his arms, against his lips, but despite the chance his death may be awaiting him the longer he drew this out, he couldn't stop. He felt her growing limp, and he quickly tried to support her with his hand on her back.

Soon though he broke away, needing air. He looked at Helga, who looked dazed, her whole face flushed. Both there breathing was heavy, and as Arnold tried to get his breath back, staring at her, a smile spread across his face.

" Now... I really hope... You wrote that song for me." He said between breaths. Helga went rigged again. But this time he felt her hand make its way up to his shoulder, gripping the oversized shirt. She looked at him with pleading eyes, and Arnold's smile fell. Just as he was about to let go. She talked him to the ground.

Her lips found his immediately as her hands buried themselves in his hair. On top of him she pressed her lips harder. Arnold responded immediately, and at the feeling of her hands in his hair he found his own hands wandering along her back. He licked her lips in which she immediately opened allowing him entry. There tongues met, and twisted around as they each tried to get as much as they possibly could of the other. As things got more heated Helga's hands left Arnold's hair, moving down his chest, and soon up his shirt. As her finger tips met with his flesh Arnold let out a grown. His own hands making there way to the bottom of Helga's shirt, one continuing downward to her thigh, the other caressing the naked skin on the small of her back. She released from the kiss and let out a sweet moan. Arnold getting exited sat up off the floor, letting her stay in his lap, his lips finding her neck working there magic, along with her hands. Sweet noises continued to poor out of her.

" Ahh... Ar- Arnold."

That one got him fired up, he pulled her closer, his hand making its way further up her back to her bra strap, as he fidgeted with the annoying piece of material she ground her hips into his, leaving him to gasp her name.

" H-Helga.."

" Arnold..."

" Mew!"

The two teens stopped at the unusual sound. They both turned to see Panger watching the two of them with curious eyes. The moment stood, the only sounds filling the room were the rain outside, the old clock, and the raspy breath of the two teens. Helga gulped, looking at Arnold slightly flustered. No doubt reacting to many things. She removed her hands from Arnold and he followed suit. As she climbed off him Arnold noticed her quickly glance at his lap before turning away.

Ah.. he had gotten a bit too excited. He spun around to hid it from her, though the damage was more then enough done.

" Arnold?" Helga finally spoke, her voice filled with nerves.

" Yeah." Arnold squeaked back. His heart raising.

" What was that?"

" What was.. what?"

Not the answer she wanted to hear, She moved over towards him again, spinning him round and grabbing a hand full of his shirt threateningly.

" Now is anything but the time for games Arnold."

Arnold couldn't help it, she was so close, he dove in for another kiss, pulling her down on top of himself. As Helga tried to break free, something fell out of her shirt and hit him in the face.

" Ow.." he said, but as he opened his eyes he was met face to face, with a familiar photo incased in a heart shaped locket. It was a photo of him and Helga, from there last trip to Dino Land with Phoebe and Gerald. The couple had taken part in the photo booth as most couples do, and not wanting to be left out, Helga and Arnold followed suit. Helga's excuse being that it was pathetic to do one by yourself. They had actually gotten some good pics out of it. One of which was currently sheltered under Arnold's hat.

Helga leapt off him tucking the item away again. Stammering for an explanation...

" I.. you see... its.. just..."

Arnold smiled. He shrugged and then removed the blue hat off his head. Helga watched in bewilderment. He pulled the image from its place and held it up for Helga to see. Helga stared in shock, before slowly crawling back over to Arnold. She then proceeded to give him another kiss, but this was much gentler and quicker. But there were more of them. As he returned each kiss, he noticed her cheeks were wet. He smiled as he placed his hand over hers which was supporting her on the floor. Giving it a little squeeze. She pulled back, only to lower her head onto Arnold's shoulder.

" I guess I don't have to tell you that I love you?" He asked gazing into the darkness, his heart light.

" Nope."

" Well I do. I love you Helga."

" ... I love you too Arnold."

Arnold smiled, he felt accomplished, and complete.

" Ugh.. you smell like my dad."

Arnold laughed.

" Sorry."

She leaned back, wiping her tears. Only to later stare in shock as Arnold removed her dads shirt, leaving him bare chested while he searched for his own shirt. As he tugged to get it over his head he felt her fingers on his stomach. He visibly squirmed under her touch, and when the shirt was over his head, he took her hand.

" Maybe tonights not the best night."

Helga nodded, blushing.

" Then we should turn in, foot ball head." Arnold chucked.

" Turn into what?"

" Oh don't go there Arnold." she laughed.

Arnold climbed into his sleeping bag and watched as Helga silently dragged hers over so that she was laying next to Arnold. Climbing in she nuzzled close.

" Don't get too used to this." She mumbled.

" Noted."

Arnold turned off the fake candles, and Panger joined the too, curling up by there feet.

" Hey Helga?"

" Yeah?"

" Do you, maybe want to go out... some time." A silence held and Arnold felt his nerves grow. " Or you can come over to my place and we could maybe finish... The MOVIE! I mean... finish the movie."

" Sure."

" Really?!"

" Yeah.. I'd like that."

" ... Cool..."

Arnold relaxed stretching his arm out and pulling Helga closer, she nuzzled into his chest.

As he felt her begin to doze off he felt a melody incased in his head, he hummed it silently. Changing the lyrics slightly as sleep over took him.

_How could I never love a girl like you._

The next morning the two teens awoke to the loud blearing of the TV that had turned back on as well as the lights. They contemplated going back to sleep until a knock was heard at the door. Helga opened the front door revealing Arnold's grandfather in a yellow raft floating half way up the steeps. The two laughed at the odd sight.

" Hey Helga. Im pretty sure school is closed, so do you, maybe want to come over?"

" Ah..." She a was flustered, probably not expecting him to ask so fast, but he really didn't want to leave her side just yet. " Maybe later... I should.. stay home and look after Panger."

" Take her with!"

" She doesn't do water. And I don't think you want her digging her nails into your raft."

Arnold was disappointed, and it must have been visible because Helga gave him a light nudge.

" You can send the raft back over later, and we can hang at your place."

" Really!?"

Helga looked at him amused.

" Yeah really."

Without thinking Arnold leaned in, kissing her on the cheek before hopping in his grandpas boat,

" Great! I'll see you later then."

And with that Grandpa shoved off, leaving a semi shocked girl on her front stoop.

" Looks like ya finally got that girl friend you wanted... ey short man?"

" Looks like it."

" Well good, I like that girl."

Arnold sat and removed his hat, fishing out the picture. He gazed at it leaning back in the raft.

"Yeah.. me too."

The end

_ FFFFFFFFFFFFF THAT WASNT SUPPOSED TO TAKE THAT LONG.. BLARG! Ugh.. I honestly meant for that to be so short. Like.. 5k tops.. but rarrrr I'm almost at 8k and it took all night plus a bit of the morning. And It kinda turned into this other fan fic Im planing to write ( that i still will write ) Ugh... why couldn't I just write " Helga sings pretty song, arnold likes rain, big rain storm. They is trapped. kiss kiss, goodnight. " Would have been much easer on me. Hope you enjoyed it though. I'll try to post more soon._

_ Also sorry bout all the Secret of Kells stuff. I wanted Helga to have a cat and I had to name it and I watched the movie again recently cause its amazing. so yeah sorry GO WATCH IT ITS AWESOME.. SECRET OF KELLS. ITS BEAUTIFUL. _

_ And finally the song is mine. So don't go off looking for it. And this may seem odd but please no one take it. Im only so so at song writing and I actually am some what proud of this one._

_ See you soon!_


End file.
